Angel Watching Over Me
by guardianranger
Summary: Selene a little girl will warm Detective Nick Amaro up. They will help each other along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Author's Note: This takes place when Detective Nick Amaro wife Maria has custody of their daughter Zara-the two of them live in Washington D.C at the moment.

_(Little girl) age 6 years old_

_How can I tell my parents to stop-beating me up, Wish there was an angel watching over me. Wished I could ask for better loving family._

_"Selene! You get back here right this instance"shouted an angry voice._

_Selene hiding somewhere outside-in the freezing cold._

_Detective Nick Amaro has gone to this house many times with his partner Olivia Bensen on a call from some neighbors who were complaning on hearing yelling in the house._

_Selene not knowing there was an angel watching over her._

_This was the 6th time that Detective Nick Amaro was called too-with some other police officers there this time._

_"Detective Amaro! We can't even get to the girl"answered Tara Flack-adopted daughter to Detective Donald Flack._

_Tara Flack knows that Detective Nick Amaro would be a good father to this young girl, she would make sure that he has custody of this girl named Selene._

_Selene was shaking with fight now-she was trying to battle up kicking her fighter. "No! I didn't do anything wrong, don't punish me"wailed Selene._

_Amanda Rollins knelt down-by handcuffing the person who was found beating and burning the young girl with cigerattes. "You are under arresst"answered Amanda._

_"You can't do anything to me, I will get out"shouted the person._

_Selene looks at her angel in the face, she passes out through._

_Detective Nick Amaro looks at Selene who was now in the arms of Lisa Delko._

_(5 hours later) Detective Nick Amaro looks at Tara Flack and his captain. "Wait a minute why do you think I would make the right choice in being her dad?"asked Nick._

_"You saw the way Selene started screaming at the hospital"answered Lisa Delko (adopted sister to Detective Eric Delko of Miami, Florida)._

_Captain Cragen looks at Detective Nick Amaro. "Selene needs you right now,until the case is over with"answered Cragen._

_Tara Flack stands up now. "I have many ways on making sure you get Selene"answered Tara answering her cell-phone at the moment._

_(Detective Nick Amaro) was staring at Selene who was sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms at Tara's Flack headquarters._

_He had moved out of his home-couldn't bare the memories had with his ex-wife Maria and Zara._

**_Name: Tara Flack_**

**_Mother:Deceased_**

**_Father:Adopted-by Detective Donald Flack._**

**_Age:15 years old._**

**_Job description:Secret at the moment._**

**_Name:Selene (Flanigan)-Amaro._**

**_Age:6 years old_**

**_Mother: Still alive through_**

**_Father:Deceased_**

**_Adopted:By Detective Nick Amaro_**

**_Name:Lisa Delko_**

**_Age:16_**

**_Name:Alexis Barber_**

**_Age:13 years old_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_It's only been a few days since Detective Nick Amaro was the proud adopted father to Selene-a 6 year girl who gotten abused by her birth mother. Birth Father is unknown-because he wasn't mention much._

_Special Victims Unit-_

_Detective Olivia Bensen was sitting at her desk-reading some reports._

_"Has anyone seen Detective Amaro lately?"asked John Munch who comes walking into the headquarters of the special victims unit._

_"No! The last time we saw Nick was at the home of the little girl"answered Amanda Rollins drinking coffee._

_"Olivia! Has Nick called you?"asked Fin who was wondering._

_Olivia speaking looking up from reading the reports on her desk. She really didn't have to say anything to her co-works-because Detective Nick Amaro came walking into the headquarters-followed by two people at the moment._

_Selene was happy she would have someone loving her now. She gotten used to having Tara Flack and her guards helping out with some difficult situations._

_Hiding behind-Nick Amaro back-peeking out from behind._

_Olivia and Amanda looked at Nick Amaro in the face._

_"Nick! This wouldn't be the girl we rescued a couple days ago?"asked Amanda._

_Before Nick Amaro could say anything to his co-workers-Captain Crugen came out of his office and frozed in seeing (Tara Flack) standing there talking on the phone-meaning cell-phone._

_Tara Flack has many people that can make things faster-well in her department-she is taking over her mother's foot-steps._

_"Ms. Flack! Is there anything we can help you with?"asked Donald Crugen who was watching._

_The Detectives looked at each other in the face._

_Minus Detective Nick Amaro-who was holding onto his new adopted daughter now._

_Tara Flack hangs up the phone-turns towards Nick Amaro in the face. "Do you want me to take Selene to work with me?"asked Tara._

_Nick Amaro whispers something into Selene ear. "Sweetie will come and check on you later, dad has to get to work"whispered Nick._

_Selene hugs Nick around the shoulders waves towards him._

_Nick waves back towards his adopted daughter now._

_(Tara Flack leaves with Selene in tow)-her department isn't that far away from the special victims unit._

_"Nick! How do you know Tara Flack?"asked Amanda who was wondering._

_Nick Amaro looking up from his desk. "Only a couple days ago at the crime scene,Tara was the one who gotten the custody papers for me to sign as the legal guardianship of Selene"answered Nick._

_"How did Ms. Flack do that so fast-even for a 14 year old girl?"asked John._

_"Ms. Flack has many ways to get what she wants,besides Tara is adopted by a Detective Donald Flack"answered Crugen who knows certain people in the police force area._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's been at least over 3 months since Detective Nick Amaro became the proud adopted father to Selene-little girl who warmed his heart up and everyone he worked with.

He's not sure how Tara Flack gotten custody for him for Selena.

Selene is now 7 years-loves her new adopted family members,including Tara Flack who watches her-since they live with Tara Flack at the mansion-part of the secert headquarters.

(Maria Amaro)-Nick's ex-wife shows up with their daughter-since they live in Washington D.C..

"Nick! Heads up Maria is here with Zura"shouted Amanda Rollins

Nick Amaro walking towards his ex-wife and their daughter. "Maria! What are you doing here?"asked Nick.

Maria gives her ex-husband an angry look. "Someone at the office told me you live here now,Nick there's no way you can afford a mansion"answered Maria.

(Selene comes out) where she was in the house-frozed in seeing her adopted dad talking to a women-with a girl-who was hugging Nick around the waist. "Daddy! Can I go the beach with Tara?"asked Selena.

Mouths were wide open wide.

Maria angrily turns towards Nick Amaro. "Nick! Why is that girl calling you dad?"asked Maria.

Selene walks towards Nick-wraps her arms around his legs.

Zura knows there's a reason why her parents weren't together anymore. She was happy for her dad-being happy again.

(Tara Flack, Lucy Messer and Alezander Messer) come out of the house-hear the fighting going on with the two adults.

"Nick"shouted Maria slapping Selene across the face. "How could you do this to us?"shouted Maria.

"Enough"answered several voices.

Nick and Maria turned towards Tara who was standing there not looking very happy one minute.

"Maria"answered Amanda Rollins who is standing there not looking very happy either.

"Nick! Did you sleep with a whore-had this child?"demanded Maria.

Nick picks Selena up in his arms. "Selene happens to be my adopted daughter-who I rescued on a case 2 months ago,we live with Tara Flack who owns the property"snapped Nick starting to walk away.

"You can't ignore your own child"shouted Maria.

Nick hands Selene over to Amanda. "I didn't have a choice-you took Zura to Washington D.C to live-after since coming back from fighting overseas. So don't blame anyone of this on me. I need to be with my daughter"answered Nick walking away from the scene.

Tara flack is standing there too. "I don't want you anywhere on this property again-or near any of the cops"snapped Tara angrily.

(Maria leaves with Zura) who waves goodbye.


End file.
